Monster High A-Z Oneshots
by Miranda Hanes
Summary: I am trying something new that I'm testing out for myself so feel free to take a little look inside if you please.


**A/N: Hey guys sorry for leaving yall' but since school started back Fnfiction isn't at the top of my priorities anymore. So know I introduce to you my new story. I see everybody else doing this A-Z thing so I said why not try it out so I did. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN MONSTER HIGH ALL COPYWRITEN MATERIAL BELONGS TO THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS. THANK YOU.**

* * *

The trek up to the village was dangerous, challenging and tiring but for her it was like breathing, simple.

Her long, white, color streaked hair whipped through the blizzard as her camouflaged boots sank foot deep into the solid precipitation.

Looking at the gold band around her icy blue finger her harsh determined expression softened. A tear welding up in the crevice of her eye froze just as her almost transparent sparkly face-hardened back into stern scowl, passing a finger by her eye to wipe it off.

She took large steps in the white fluffy snow leaving a trail of size eight wedged hiking boots. While climbing up the winding slope the young yeti used that opportunity to think of a way to tell her relatives, why she did not come back after she graduated Monster High and explain everything. They deserved to know, if they did not she would not have been up there in the first place.

The night came soon and the sky was an eerie midnight blue. Wolves were heard howling below and the full moon shined from behind the highest peak down on her and the glistening snow. Nestled in a cave formed in the mountain side the fatigue monster laid on the cold, hard ground and blanketed herself in snow. There she continued her thought cloud:

_"What would village elders and family think of me? After four years and I don't visit or contact them," _ she thought, her thick Siberian accent running through her mind. She saw her family, town monsters and old acquaintances shouting, barking and threatening her as if she was a trespasser, "criminal." She mumbled warm mist rolling out her mouth.

_ "Why?"_

Why did he accept this boy's proposal? The same boy who always flirted with her and was the most stubborn, annoying and play-boyish monster she had ever met.

She, Abbey Bominable had fallen in love with him and was embarking up to _her_ village to invite _her _ family to come to _their_ wedding.

Just thinking of it all made her wonder. It may have been hundred degrees below zero but Abbey felt warm and fuzzy inside. Before she knew it, she was asleep, dreaming.

Morning came quickly and the sun rose up and over the mountainside. Off again once she was outside off the cavern Abbey could hear loud snoring. She knew those snores from anywhere, she quickly climbed up until she had spotted flat ground and patches of grass.  
Large cattle with long brown fur of all sizes were slumbering all over the grazing plateau. The yaks were scattered everywhere on the way up the slope from there. Abbey knew she was close to the village and she was getting quite nervous.

A few minutes later, the twenty-year-old monster caught view of her home the Ice Village. A short young yeti raced towards her and hugged her leg. The child looks up at Abbey with doe eyes and tiny white tusks protruding through her small lips. Abbey smiled and lifted up the young one and strode into the town she once called home.

Village elders looked at her and tried to recognize her face that was until a tall yeti cloaked in a white hairy fur coat came up to her. Abbey placed the child down and gazed up at the senior one.

"Abbey," he said in a thick Siberian accent much like hers. He lifted her up and hugged her.

"Father," she replied in Yetish their traditional language. Abbey was enlightened to see her father pleased of her arrival that was so until, he spotted the gold ring around his daughter's fourth finger.

"Abbey?"

"I have explaining to do," she responded trying to avoid her father's deep purple eyes glaring at her violet ones. How was she going to tell her father, after so long.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think of chapter one? Is it good tell me your opinion and critique my master piece. R & R plz. Bye. - Miranda  
**


End file.
